1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to clamping devices used in the servicing and/or repair of outboard motors or outdrive lower units.
2. Statement of the Prior Art:
This invention is an improvement in the subject matter of prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,317,205 and 3,290,040. Other patents in this general field include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,590,664 and 3,982,740.